aprendiendo a ser buena persona o no
by KamonKaze
Summary: Fudou tiene problemas para declararse, y tambien de actitud, ¿que hara Kidou-el uke- y los demas semes? *yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

Aprediendo a ser buena persona...¿o no? [FudouxKidou] - Pedido

Este fic, sera comedia, bueno habra su momento critico pero bueno.

Va dedicado por pedido a Lilyfoerver04 -creo que era asi no se- y bueno tambien para una de mis fans que me sigue desde que entre en MY version 2.0 Ichigo-chan, la verdad, hay mas gente que me sigue y se lo agradezco, sois geniales os adoro a todas y a casa una.

Capitulo 1; Maldito Fudou.

En la hermosa ciudad de Inazuma Town, donde los pajaros cantaban, o eran asesinados por el psicopata de Kageyama, las plantas creciam -aparece Nagumo mareado y se pone a mear.

-¡que coño miras! vete a espiar a tu madre.

Bueno...continuamos, donde las cosas malas no pasan.

-Señor policia, el bolso.

-¡Dios! -corria Mido con el bolso y le saca las chocolatinas y sale corriendo tirando el bolso.

Esto...continuo...bueno amm...-carraspea- la gente era amable, y tal y Goenji pegaba balonazos a Endou por caer accidentalmente encima de su uke...¡Que mierda pasa aqui! Al carajo que la presentacion la aga otro.

Otro narrador -osea Kazama- Kamon se fue...am...¡En inazuma Town corria con prisa un chico disfrazado de calabaza por las calles, tenia una cita!, cuando llego le esperaba un chico con un disfraz de vampiro, exacto era Halloween, estos chicos se conocian de toda la vida, eran ¿amigos? si mas o menos.

-¡Fudou llegas muy tarde! -molesto

-Lo se, no tenia traje-muy tranquilo

-Mierda Fudou, quedamos en que te disfrazarias de hombre lobo

-¿Seguro que no dijistes calabaza?-mirandole mal

-¡Seguro! tonto

-Entonces yo porque...-mirandose

FLASH BACK.

-¿Te acordaras de vestirte de hombre lobo?-pregunto Kidou sacando el traje de vampiro, como siempre Fudou estaba en su casa de gorron viendo tele gratis.

-Que si, eres un plasta-dijo viendo la tele, mejor dicho la publicidad.

"Niños y adolescentes, este Halloween saldra el videojuego de la calabaza maligna"

FIN FLASH BACK

-Esto me pasa a mi por confiar en ti-recrimino Fudou

-Seras! yo tendria que decir eso desgraciado no tu

-Te ayudo no te quejas de que no somos un equipo.

-Vamonos rapido a la fiesta de Endou.

-Ok ok-siendo arrastrado.

LLegaron tarde a la fiesta, les recibio Endou que miro raro a Fudou.

-Hola amigos ¿qu...-mirando a Fudou de calabaza

-¿Que? ¿jamas viste un hombre tan guapo? -pregunto en retorica Fudou- Puto mierdoso no me mires

-Veo que ...estas de buen humor-queria reirse

-Rierte y te metes este puño por el culo-hay silencio de la nada se escucha unas risas- ¡QUIEN PUTAS ANDA AHI!

Sale un viejo travesti con un bikini y mira a Fudou lujuriosamente- Guapo meteme lo que quieras-guiñiendo el ojo.

-Ostias entrad chicos os quiere violar

-A ti sera-dijo Kidou entrando a la fuerza.

-¡Calla! Kidou calmate hombre se fuerte

-Tu calamte, que yo..-es abofetado por Fudou

-Demonios ¿por que me obligaste hacer eso?

-Me da Fudou que has bebido mucho

-Puede, bueno llevame al mostrador jovencita

-¿como?-desconcertado

-A ti no, sino a esa señorita-viendo a la lampara

-Kidou me da que este esta tomado

-Si dejale

-Ok

La noche fue larga y divertida, Fudou se quedo dormido el el sofa al lado de la lampara con un botella en mano. Todos se fueron a dormir, menos Kidou que se fue asegurar que su hermanita se iba a dormir.

En eso se levanta Fudou y le agarra de la muñeca y le dice:

-Guapo -borracho- ¿sabes que me gusta?

-Otra vez

-Quiero violarte, hacerte el amor, estamparte contra la pared y hacerte mio

-Esto...que mal estas chico

-No, me vuelves loco, vamos al baño

-A no, no quiero hacerlo obligame

-Ok como quiera-sacandose la ropa- aqui mismo que fetichismo tienes por los salones, degenerado.

-¡Eres tu el enfermo!

-Calla que se levanta

-Veta a la mierda

-Estoy en ella

-Cabron.

-Vamos a la cama

-¿no me as dicho el salon?

-Oh Kidou que mal estas, ven a mi uke-poniendose encima

-Que va a pensar Endou

-Nada, les e puesto afrodisiaco a todos, estaran relajados y en la cama con su ukes como yo-besandolo.

-¡QUITATE!-le suelta un puñetazo- me has obligado- triste. -Ojala fueras mas...¿dulce? si, esa es la palabra que busco-le puso una manta a Fudou por encima ya que andaba desnudo.

Capitulo 2; ¡Amor por los petardos! oh mierda -

Kazama: Disculpen que Kamon no narre, Esta buscando a Nagu, Mido y Goenji por hacerle perder el tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2; ¡Amor por los petardos! oh mierda -

¡Holas! Bienvenidos a este fic, esto..soy Kazama, Kamon creo que encontro a Mido, Nagu y Goenji. Continuemos. En la ciudad de Inazuma las cosas iban, pero como estamos en Halloween os lo podeis imaginar -rie- en una casa en particular, bueno no, es una mansion, que bien vive Kidou. Estaban todos en el patio a enceder los petardos.

-¿Donde esta Mido, Nagumo y Goenji?-pregunto Kazemaru saliendo de la casa.

-Ni idea-contesto Endou- Les vi salir en la mañana, y no se nada mas.

-¡Que les den a esos tres! -dijo Fudou sacando petardos.

-¿Para los enciendes?

-¿Te los meto por el culo Kidou?

-Olvidame loco-entrando a casa.

-mmm...-pensativo Tsunami,

-¿que pasa Tsunami?-pregunto Tachi

-Esque lo que tiene Fudou me da que no es un petardo-dijo con duda.

-Que e encendido un petardo ¿quien lo quiere tirar?-pregunto Fudou acercandose a los chicos, Hiroto y Tsunami tenian los ojos en blanco.

-¡ANIMAL!-grito Hiroto, coge el petardo y tambien Tsunami y lo tiran lejos.

-¡AL SUELO!-grito Tsunami.

-Hijo puta-dijo Fudou cayendo al suelo.

Detas de la pared del patio de Kidou, se escucho un gran estruendo y acto seguido coches, gente gritando y la pared de Kidou rota, el propietario salio de la casa asustado,

-¿que a pasado?-nervioso

-¡Este anima trajo dinamita!-dijo Shirou quitandose el polvo de encima.

-Joder...mi padre te mata Fudou-dijo Kidou mirando todo el desastre.

-Mira el lado positivo.

-¿cual?-todos a la vez.

-Esto..¿que nos hemos reido?

-¡VETE A AL MIERDA!

-Oh que mal os sienta tener sexo en la noche-con una cara muy graciosa.

-Un momento ¿fuiste tu?-dijo Hiroto acercandose a él

-Eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Tsunami cogiendo una rama de arbol.

-¡No me mireis asi! Bien que lo pasaste bien.

Los ukes: Tachimukai, Shirou y Kazemaru no sabia de que hablaba, Suzuno bajando las escaleras.

-¡Imbecil, lo hubiera pasado bien si, si no me hubiera acostado con Tsunami con mi Mido.

-Esperad...¿vosotros?-riendose Fudou.

De la nada aparece Suzuno con un cuchilllo

-¡Quien me a despertado! -mirando a todos-¡Tu calabaza as sido tu!

-Esto...-dijo Fudou pensando, como llevaba el disfraz de calabaza le ocurrio llevarse al uke mas pequeño: Tachimukai y se fue corriendo.

-No te lleves a mi Tachi.

-¡Si me dejais de perseguir!

-Jamas-dijo Suzuno, Hiroto y Tsunami.

-Joder, ¿que ago?-dijo Kidou, sentandose en porche, mirando a la gente correr de un lado para otro gritando "Fuego socorro".

-¿Te gusta Fudou?-pregunto Kazemaru.

-¿A mi? ¿Ese idiota? Primero que me folle un travesti-dijo ironicamente. De la nada aparece el travesti de la noche anterior.

-Guapeton cuando quieras-guiñandole el ojo. Kidou rapidamente entro a la casa con Kazemaru y Shirou.

-Ostias lo decia retoricamente.

Hasta ahi creo..

-.¡Malditos!

-Kyaaa-gritaba un chico de pelo verde.

-¿Sabeis cuanto cuesta hacer una presentacion digna?

-Con lo que te esfuerzas-dijo un pelirrojo atada a una silla.

-Ahora vereis-sacando unas cosas de un bolso.

-Dejame irme, yo no te hice nada.

-¡Pero me interrupiste!

-Mido ¿por que te cogio?-pregunto Nagumo.

-Esque...-bajando la cabeza con pucheros.- No hice los deberes, y Hiro me castigo sin merienda y como no tengo dinero robe .-Nagumo casi se ace de la burrada que digi.

-¿y tu Nagu?

-Suzuno me echo de casa, y como queria ir al baño, me puse a mear en la calle.

ambos- ¿y tu Goenji?

-El estupido de Endou tropezo con un platano y cayo encima de mi Shirou-furioso.

-¡Calla Vegeta, tulipan y helado-alien! de aquie no saldreis sin antes hacer unas cosas-riendo maliciosamente.

-¡SOCORRO!

Cap 3: Las clases de Mates aburren.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: Las clases de Mates aburren.

Holas, os traigo otro cap comico, para hacer en vuestros rostro una sonrisa.

Disfrutad.

Mil gracias a todos.

Despues de que Tsunami y Hiroto apalearan a Fudou, este fue llevado a la casa del estratega.

-¿Estas mejor?-pregunto Kidou pasandole una bolsa de hielo.

-¡Te crees que estoy bien!-grito- mira mis huevos, estan mas rojo que el puñetero del tulipan.-sacandose los pantalones.

-¡Subete los pantalones!-tapandose los ojos.-¡Desvergonzado!-rojo.

-Te gusta ¿Eh?-lujurioso, en eso entra la sirvienta, asustada le tiro las cosas encima, un cafe caliente.

-¡LA MADRE QUE!-grito del dolor corriendo por la casa desnudo.

-¡Calmate!-dijo Kidou persiguiendole por la casa con una toalla.

La casa de Kidou era de locos, en eso entra el padre de Kidou: queda mirando a ambos muchachos.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto tranquilo pero nervioso.

-Padre esque esto..-no sabia donde se habia metido.

-¡Señor Kidou el negro del mar y el vampiro enfermo me atacaron!-grito con la toalla en sus partes todo serio como si fuera la victima.

-No te agas la victima-dijo Kidou

-¡Y porque no te mandaron al hospital!-dijo el padre en broma.

-La proxima vez -dijo Fudou alzando su pulgar a la vez que el señor Kidou.

-Padre no le sigas la corriente-suspirando.

Al dia siguiente fueron a clases tan felices, los dos, Kidou y Fudou.

El estratega durmio mal porque cierto gamberro se le colo en la cama con la escusa de que alguien no le levantaria en la mañana.

-Joder Fudou en casa tenemos mil rejoles, y vienes a joderme a mi-dijo el pobre Kidou.

-Ya, pero amm-no sabia que decir- me aburro mucho.-secamente.

-¡Gracias por se yo tu juguete! pense que jamas llegaria tan lejos en tu vida- en ironia.

-De nada, para eso estoy yo

-Lo decia en sarcasmo.

-Ya me lo parecia-pensado.

Estando cerca de la entrada, estaban los demas amigos suyos.

-¡Hey chicos!-saludo Kidou.

-¡Hola!-saludo Endou. -¿Prepatados para el examen?-nervioso.

-Yo si como siempre-en ese instante al oir examen, se les cayo el alma al suelo a: Midorikawa, a este se le cayo el helado del horror, Suzuno. se quedo en blanco, Nagumo se quedo de color verde, Fudou no sabia que hacer.

-Me da que no habeis estudiado ¿verdad?-dijo Kazemaru suspirando.

-¡Da igual! are chuletas- dijo Fudou dando respiracion a todos.

-Es a primera hora el examen-les corto las alas a los demas Goenji.

-¡Hijo de puta yo te mato!-dijo Suzuno a Nagumo.

-¿Que mierda tienes ahora?-pregunto corriendo a clase.

-Suerte a todos la necesitareis-dijo Kazemaru.

-Odio a ese emo-dijo Fudou.

-Odias a todo el mundo que sea mas listo que tu-riendo Kidou.

-Olvidame.

Las horas pasaron pesadamente, en el examen la cosa no iba bien, el ¿porque?. Sencillo.

Suzuno estaba copiando de su amigo el lobo chibi, Nagumo copiaba de Hiroto descaradamente, Midorikawa no estaba copiando y eso que podia- tenia a Kazemaru al lado- pero en vez se puso hacer papiroflexia, Fudou copiaba de Kidou, no, mejor dicho le robo el examen, y el pobre estratega volvio a repetir el examen.

Asi paso la mañana, llego la hora del almuerzo. Todos se reunieron a comer en la azotea.

-¡Joputa! -recrimino en enfado Kidou- me robaste el examen.

-¿Y que?-tan contento comiendo una manzana.

-suspira- dios no se como te aguanto.

Pasaron minutos, y el ojos verdes siniestros, se dio cuenta de algo, y lo dijo en alto.

-¿Sabeis que es lo peor de encontrarse un gusano dentro de la manzana?-pregunto en retorica.

-Pues no se-dijo Mido inocente, los demas tambien se preguntadan el que.

-¿El que Fudou?-pregunto Suzuno.

-La mitad del gusano-dijo Fudou todo serio, a todos se les quedo una cara de asco- ahora vuelvo- se dio la vuelta y empezo a vomitar.

-Es el karma-dijo Shirou- si haces cosas malas te pasaran cosas malas,

-¿Ahora me lo dices lobo con complejo de uke-mujer?

Los demas no paraban de reir a pleno pulmon.

-Morios todos-dijo Fudou echandose a descansar.

Llego la peor hora del mundo, mates, los chicos entraron con miedo, odiaban al profesor con todo su corazon puro-lo digo por los ukes, Suzuno no cuenta-asi que tomaron asiento.

Entro el profesor contento.

-¡Chicos buenas noticias!

-¡Te mueres!-dijo Fudou- ¡Fiesta chicos!

-No imbecil-hizo sentar al chico.-Mañana habra una excursion de todo el dia, y os perdere de vista, soy feliz- a los alumnos se les quedo una cara de odio,

-¿Y asi te ganas el sueldo viejo baboso?-hablo Fudou grosero al notar el odio de su profesor- eso explica muchas cosas.

-Mocoso, bueno alumnos, que lo paseis bien-se marcha.

-Sensei de va asi sin mas-dijo Goenji extrañado.

-Se va a trabajar a la señora directora.

-¿Como?-asustado el profesor.

-El otro dia entre sin querer y os vi, vomite del asco.-le dio un escalofrio por el cuerpo- eso en mi idioma se llama necrofilia, enfermo,

-Exagerado no es tan viejo-dijo Hiroto.

-¿La has visto sin maquillar? ¡Es un monstruo!-dijo Suzuno- me quito mi helado.

-¡Cabrones!-dijo sin mas el profesor, y se fue,

Cap 4; Confusion: corred la escuela se quema, maldito Mido y Suzuno y su ceguera.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4; Confusion: corred la escuela se quema, maldito Mido y Suzuno y su ceguera.

...

Los chicos se quedaron solos en clase, el profe salio muy enojado por el comportamiento de estos chicos. Pero como en este fic uno no se puede estar calladito.

-Eso lo sabemos todos pesada-dijo un chico en clase interrumpiendo a la narradora.

-Haber quien fue el baboso que me interumpio-mirando a los chicos. El albino señalo a su pareja, Nagumo.-¡Ajam! Asi que al señorito tulipan le gusta andar molestando conversaciones y monologos ajenos, ahora veras-lo arrastra fuera de clase.

-¡Hijo puta!-iba gritando el joven pelirrojo.

-¿Quien mierda eres?-pregunto Fudou, el protaponista de esta historia-¡Oye no narres lo que hablo! ¿Eres retrasado?

-¿Eh? No, que va, soy Kazama, sustituto de Kamon, soy el narrador suplente.

-Y que se supone que haces aqui en vista de todos-pregunto Suzuno.

-Pues...haced que como que no estoy

-Sera dificil-dijo un poco incomodo Kidou.

-Bueno ya, aqui quien narra soy yo, y quien manda a violaros soy yo-molesto- y Suzuno que malo eres.

-Mucho, pero como que violar?

-Puede ordenar, tengo poderes onmicientes-orgulloso.

-Me voy de aqui, mucho tonteria es mala para la vista-mirando a sus amigos-si va por vosotros.

-¿Que te e echo yo?-pregunto Endou.

-Es una ammm...dejalo anda, que solo miraba a todos, y tu me as mirado nada mas-se escuso.

-¡Hay chicos yo tengo hambre vayamos a la cafeteria!-opino Midorikawa.

-Yo voy, esas del comedor estan fumando fuera, asi que esta sola la cocina-dijo Suzuno siguiendo a Midorikawa, detras suyo les siguio Kazemaru, Tachimukai y Shirou.

"Se olvidaron de mi, hijo de perra, y eso que soy el narrador"-lo comente yo, porque estosse olvidaron de mi.

-Yo no me olvide de ti

-¡Ah! un perro!

-Oye Kidou porque salio corriendo ese chico.

-Creo que deberias dejar de atraer la atencion de la gente con ese disfraz Endou.

-Nunca

-Alla tu.

En la cocina los uke, bueno no, Suzuno con un latigo arreaba a Kazemaru y Shirou y al shota para que cocinaran, ya que Mido y Suzuno no se toman la decencia de cocinar. Mido robaba la comida de la nevera.

-¡Oye animal deja de darme con el latigo!-le grito Kazemaru

-Ejercito tus gluteos, asi Endou cuando te viole no te dolera-con total serenidad.

-¡Eso es mentira!-grito Shirou

-Osea que si lo has echo-insuaron los dos a la vez.

-¡NOO!-rojo, los demas dudaron, y para que hablara Suzuno le dio con el latigo-¡Auch!

-Habla

-Vale si, me va ese rollo-rojisimo.

-¡Shirou-san es masoquista!-dijo el Shota

-Tachi mi shota lindo-Suzuno abrazando al chico- Lo tuyo es ser masoquista ¿porque? Por que todos emos visto a Tsunami en las duchas-con una sonrisa en su rostro- Eres el idolo de todos los ukes.

-¿Y del tuyo tambien?-viniendo Fudou

-Puede, porque si Tsunami me lo encajara, seria un gran placer, el topico sobre..-Tachimukai se lanzo encima de Suzuno, le daba verguenza que hablara de eso.

-Un Shota-avion, que bueno-riendose Fudou.

En la cocina, Mido se puso al lado de Shirou -este no se dio cuenta- cuando el uke lobo ponia algo en la comida este le añadia otra cosa.

-Un poco de sal-dijo Shirou

-Azucar en tolenadas-poniendo una bolsa de azucar, Mido

-Un poco de perejil

-Hierba del parque

-Una cucharada de mantequilla

-Agua

-Le falta comino

-Arena del gato del padre de Hiro-chan-sacando una bolsa

-Mmm...-mirando que tiene espuma, no se daba cuenta que detras estaba Mido-¡Aceite le falta!-le puso un poco de aceite.

-¡Gasolina!-le puso un tarro lleno a la comida.

En el comedor.

-Y asi es como se viola a un uke por las noches-dijo Fudou

-¿como?-dijo Tachi

-Cacho burro, te has sentado y has dicho eso nada mas-dijo Kazemaru en grito.

-Bueno, que mas nos a nosotros si somos lo ukes-dijo Suzuno- un dia violare a Nagumo

-Ese dia no quiero estar a tu lado-dijo apartandose Kazemaru con Tachi.

En los pasillos, estaban; Kidou, Endou-disfrazado de perro-, Goenji, Tsunami-se escapo de clase de fisica- y Hiroto.

-Kidou ¿que te pasa?-le pregunto Hiroto

-Nada..-suspirando

-Ese suspiro me dice algo malo-en risita HIroto

-Cuenta! ¿quien te gusta?-le pregunto Endou

-¿Que somos? ¿Marujas? ¿O la Belen Esteban?-en sarcasmo Goenji.

-Huy Goenji parece que alguien tiene la menopausia-dijo Tsunami en burla.

-Olvidadme, estoy en unos dias malos-con la mano en la frente.

-¿La regla?

-¡Tsunami para ya!

-Perdona la biologia me frustra y me confunde

-Bueno, Kidou ¿quien te gusta?-pregunto de nuevo Hiroto.

No contesto, se callo.

-Seguro que Fudou-dijo al azar Tsunami, Kidou se puso rojo.

-Acertaste palmera-dijo Goenji

Todos le dieron animos, porque un chico asi es un pesado de llevar. Es que en todo el mundo, mujeres, hombres, viejos, niños...

-No te pases ¿Eh?

-Ya te vale Kidou, soy el narrador

-Esque viejos...mujeres...y niños! Tienes un problema llamado: Atsuya-shota-metomentodo.

-Gracias! ¿Quieres ser violado por un oso o por Kabeyama?

-No! sigue, eres el mejor narrador del mundo.

Y asi, Kidou se quedo con el miedo de ser violado, pero no se librara de Fudou.

En la cocina se habia llenado de humo, salto la alarma de seguridad, todos los alumnos salieron corriendo a la salida, menos lo seme y Kidou que vieron a Fudou y demas salir de la cocina ya que conociendoles estaria Fudou cerrando las puertas principales. Corrieron a la cocina. Bueno se colaron, estaba todo lleno de humo. Escucharon unas voces.

-¡Ahh! trampa!

-Callad que no veo

-Creo que para eso no se necesita oir.

Kidou cogio un ventilador que habia por ahi, sin saber porque, cada un seme cogio un ventilador, y dispersaron el humo. Sus comentario fueron ...

-Jaque mate

-¡Fudou eso es trampa!-se quejo Kazemaru

-¡Como mierda vas a ganar si nisiquiera estais jugando!-dijo en grito Goenji

-¿Has probado a jugar en el humo? Por que es un poco dificil

-Eso Goenji!-añadio Kazemaru.

En otra parte de la cocina estaba Suzuno con Mido en la mesa comiendo Ramen

-¿Quien os a dado?-pregunto Endou

-Se lo compramos a u n pinguino de ahi-señalando a un pinguino que tenia un puesto de ramen, Suzuno

-Estan riquisimo!-dijo Mido

-Señor pingui ponme a mi otro que invita Hiroto-dijo Endou.

-A la orden!-el pinguino

En otra parte

-¡Tachi! ¡Shirou!-asombrado Tsunami

-Vaya..que mall-dijo Shirou, estaban pintandos de colores rojos, verdes, morados, como el arcoires.

-Las cosas asi no progresan..-dijo Kidou con una gotita.

-¡Joder que encima que pago yo dejadme comida!-sentandose Hiroto.

Capitulo 5: LLevar consolas al autobus, no otra cosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: LLevar consolas al autobus, no otra cosa.

¡Feliz Navidad a todas!

-Se supone que debes poner la conty-opino un chico de cabello rapado.

-¿Sabes que es Navidad? ¿O no?

-Si lo supiera...-le interrumpio Kidou

-Para Fudou estamos en Navidad

-¿En serio? Que lata, bueno tu sigue anda

Estos chicos como molestan de verdad, a lo que iba, estaban en la entrada del instituto cuando de repente estos chicos, bueno los ukes llegaron tarde.

-¿Que hora es?-pregunto Fudou

-¿Hablo chino?-molesto Goenji

-SI hablaras chino, venderias cosas-contesto Tsunami- Si vendes algo que sea tablas de surf, que eso de las drogas no mola y menos la bebida.

-Joder...Son las 9 y estos nada que vienen

-Dejales, estaran montando una orgia, ¿Nos apuntamos?

-Fudou, tu cabeza funciona con sexo -dijo Kidou

-Si es una pregunta, si, pero si es un dicho me estas insinuando algo raro-sospechando.

-Callate tonto, tu a lo tuyo-con un leve sonrojo.

De la nada aparecen los ukes, con un monton de cosas, sobretodo Midorikawa y Suzuno.

-¡Mido! ¿Que llevas en la mochila?

-Cosas

-¿Que cosas?-pregunto Hiroto de nuevo.

-Ammm...Comida, juguetes, un spray antivoladores, amm y no se uqe mas la verdad

-no tienes remedio venga sube-coge el equipaje de Mido tan traquilo.

-Suzuno...

-Dime Nagumo

-Espero por tu vida que no te hayas traido nada raro

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?

-La ultima vez te llevaste una serpiente que ha saber de donde cojones la sacaste

-Fui un regalo

-¿Si de quien?

-¿Para Noel?

-No cuela

-Entonces la robe

Los chicos subieron al autobus tan tranquilos, mientras iban en su viaje los ukes cantaban una cancion.

"Los pollitos dicen, pio pio, cuando tienen hambre, cuando tienen frio...y asi continuamente hasta que Fudou se cabreo.

-¡Y los pollitos fueron atropellados, desplumado y violados, descuartizados, y en ese orden!-el pobre Tachimukai echo a llorar, Tsunami se levanta de su sitio, se pone delante de Fudou, y le da una ostia que le deja el ojo morado por traumatizar a su shota.

-¿Y eso paso de verdad?-pregunto Endou

-No cariño-le sonrio Kazemaru

-Menos mal, entonces los cacareos que hacen las gallinas del vecino no es porque las esta violando. El autobus quedo en silencio.

En eso Fudou aburrido que estaba sentado con Kidou saco una PSP para jugar.

-¿A que juegas?

-A las violaciones-respondio- A no espera, te refieres al videojuego, pues al Tekken

-Ohh-no tenia ni idea.

Nagumo se quedo de piedra al ver como su novio sacaba algo fuera de lugar.

-Suzuno dime que no te has equivocado

-Mierda, sabia que coger las cosas a oscuras no era bueno

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Hiroto

-Tienes una fan-dijo Nagumo

-¿Como?-sin comprenderlo

-Que Ulvida le gusta coleccionar juguetes, por ejemplo este consolador-y se lo tira en la cara

-No agas eso Suzuno

-¿Que pasa? Esta nuevo, ni siquiera le a quitado la etiqueta

-No es esa la cuestion

Hiroto tiro el consolador por la ventana antes de que lo vea su novio que andaba dormido.

La clase entera descanso, osea que pararon a comer algo.

-No somos retraidos para no entenderlos-dijo Goenji

-Haber guapito ¿Quieres que te enseñe una foto desnudo de Someoka?

-¡No e dicho nada!

-Ya me lo parecia.

Bueno, los chicos pararon a comer.

-Una pregunta chicos-dijo Fudou

-¿DInos?-todos los ukes

-¿Porque cojones como con ustedes?

-Ni idea-dijo Mido

-Te caemos bien-contesto Tachi

-Si claro, y yo soy el rey de los payasos

-MIra, de eso no lo dudamos-dijo Suzuno

-Calla mujer

-Te la estas buscando calvo

-¿Asi? A que le rompa las piernas a tu novio

-No si yo lo ago antes

-¡A mi no me rompeis nada, id a romper arboles!-grito Nagumo estando lejos.

Cap 6: Perdidos en el bosque.


End file.
